Fixed wing aircraft commonly employ high lift devices, sometimes referred to as auxiliary airfoils, along the leading and trailing edges of the wings. These high lift devices are actuated to extend outward from the wing to change the aerodynamic lift of the wing during takeoff and landing. A common high lift device is a Krueger flap. A Krueger flap is a leading edge flap device that is deployed outward in front of the leading edge of the wing. In general, the Krueger flap is stored within the bottom of the wing near the leading edge and is swung, along an arc, outwardly from the bottom of the wing to a position in front of the leading edge of the wing. Krueger flaps are capable of changing the airflow over the wing to generate more or less lift, which is beneficial, for instance, during takeoff and landing. Krueger flaps are advantageous because they do not change the position or shape of the leading edge of the wing as compared to other high lift devices like leading edge slats or drooped leading edges.